nisyan_proximafandomcom-20200214-history
Nisyan Proxima Wiki
NISYAN PROXIMA : : \ A dystopian cyberpunk Luna based mining prison survival experience. About The Sim : : \ Nisyan Proxima is a sci-fi cyberpunk story about a mining facility on Luna in Sol (our actual solar system), where a post revolt revolution is taking place after the conflict between Alpha Centauri's military and Sol's. These groups are known as Centaurians and Solus Militarium. Sol lost by a landslide, and Proxima, a mining magnate based in Alpha Centauri, has come in offering visions of false hope to what's left of mankind in the Sol system. We are the survivors of the war, the outlaws sent from Alpha Centauri, the smugglers from all over, and the lost degenerates with nothing better to do than to terrorize a mining facility. People can get to the facility, but it's generally a last resort as they may be running out of fuel. There should be no other reason anyone would want to be in the facility. There is no escape, once a ship lands, its fuel is siphoned and its resources are scrapped for the benefit of the facility. This sim is aimed at adult audiences, and fans of sci fi, cyberpunk, and dystopian settings in general. Players will have a say in how the story develops, through their actions. All things OOC will be taken into consideration but we the administrative team, reserve the right to decline said suggestions. The History: In the past five hundred years, man had been forced to evolve. Genetic alterations were forced upon man, extending the average lifespan to a maximum of five hundred years. Technology had advanced to the point where man started to integrate with machine, to the point where some actually uploaded their memories to chips, forcing them into mechanical and synthetic bodies. This was all done for the purpose of space colonization. With the advance of technology, weapons grew more powerful, more devastating, even the humble nuke was now a baby when it came to the arms race.(edited) Wars broke out between solar systems, though the most notable conflict was between Sol and Alpha Centauri, the war raged on for at least twelve years. The Centaurians had the bigger end of the stick, their weapons were vastly superior to Solus Militarium’s, and as a result, Solus Militarium’s numbers were all but quashed. As a final coup de gras, The Centaurians planted RCED’s (Rock Cutting Explosive Devices) which were designed to explode downwards, on the Moon’s surface. Traditionally these were used in mining operations especially to destroy satellites such as asteroids and meteors. The use of this device on the moon caused it to shatter, splitting it into several thousands of pieces, entirely destroying one of Terra’s primary orbital defense mechanisms. The Centaurians left Sol’s system in shambles, and the survivors had no other choice but to try to rebuild. The corporate bodies of the Milky Way came to Sol to offer visions of hope, chances to rebuild, the resources that remained in the system were still entirely too profitable, this was observed in the shards of Earth’s moon, and as such, the corporations decided to capitalize on Sol’s vulnerability. The corporate body, Proxima, held a monopoly on a good sum of the galaxy’s mining operations, and they bartered with the people of Sol in order to establish one in their system. Mines were established on planets and asteroids, and at first, the people of Sol had some meaning in life. With their military crushed, they took to the mines and worked, toiling in dirt and stone, pulling up ore that they thought they were making a mint on. Proxima kept all of the profits, and Sol gradually started to become more slum-like than ever. Proxima’s last ditch effort to tap most of the resources on Sol, was to establish a colony on one of the fragments of the moon. Once the colony had been built, they set to work on a magnetic containment sphere around the lunar body, pulling every shard that remained in orbit, back to its original location. The moon was still visibly shattered, but now it was almost whole again. The people of Terra thought this was a blessing, their lunar activities seemed to return to normal, but Proxima was merely going to mine the moon as well. It took a few hundred years for Sol to realize that Proxima was a Centaurian based company, and the colony on Luna was the first to revolt out of sheer hatred. Sol had been humiliated, and left to die, and those on the shattered remains of the moon had nowhere to go, no ships were coming for them, only more and more people were being taken there to work off their tenure. There was no escaping this facility. This facility was known as Nisyan Proxima. This facility wasn’t just a mining facility, but a prison, and the bodies kept piling up. Centaurian laws were heavily enforced, one strike rules for even the most minor of offenses, such as littering and jaywalking. The mining facilities were plentiful, only the unfortunate alleged criminals were sent to Nisyan Proxima. The resources that still existed, only existed due to the workers and inmates that managed to survive there. During the riots, the Proxima corp realized it would be cheaper to simply leave the staff and inmates to do their own thing once the revolt got out of control. Resource deliveries became limited to fresh inmate deliveries, the station became a breeding pit of psychosis and instability, only the wise knew that it was essential to keep the primary sectors running. Without oxygen, they’d all choke. Without water, they’d all dehydrate. Without fresh food, they’d all starve. The workers, they knew how things worked, the inmates, they fought for what they wanted, and ultimately, every living being in the facility wanted to live. Proxima corp executives left the facility but not before delivering a coup de gras to the defiant survivors, by destroying the transmitting relay, effectively disabling the outgoing broadcasts to the facility. The year is now 2518, the riots have just come to a close, and now everyone is struggling to claim what little they can in the hell they have created for themselves. This is Nisyan Proxima. Live, fight, survive. Links Races: https://nisyan-proxima.wikia.com/wiki/Races Known Gangs and Factions: https://nisyan-proxima.wikia.com/wiki/Known_Gangs_and_Factions Resources: https://nisyan-proxima.wikia.com/wiki/RESOURCES Weapons: https://nisyan-proxima.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons CONTACT US: https://nisyan-proxima.wikia.com/wiki/CONTACT_US Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse